Electromagnetic compatibility has been an important problem due to wide application of power converters with higher power density and smaller size. Current “jump” (e.g., transition, spike, etc.) and voltage jump can occur during the switching operation of a power switch in a power converter, and this may cause electromagnetic interference, harmonic interference, and/or strong electromagnetic radiation.